What a Nice Family
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: Richard is investigating the murders of a young couple. He and Raven make a discovery that will change their lives. RobRae [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Why would I own them? Richards the one with the millionaires inheritance. Go ask him!

* * *

She stared at the dead body on the floor in front of her. It was a younger woman. Her brown hair was strewn across the floor and her green eyes were open, staring off into nothingness. The blood that had flowed out of her body was dry and Raven noticed the blood on her hands and her nightgown. She stared long and hard at the bullet wound in the woman's chest. She was dead. Dead. She didn't know why people did things like this. There was simply no motivation for this random killing spree. She stopped thinking as she heard her partner enter the small two bedroom home.

"Richard." she called his name almost weakly. Raven listened as the door behind her opened and Richard came in from the living room. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he noticed the body.

"The neighbors said her name was Lillian Lewis. Her husband is somewhere in here too. Let's go look." He gently pulled her away from Lillian's still form and lead her to the small master bedroom. On the bed was the body of a young man. His hair was reddish-brown and his eyes were closed. The bullet that had pierced hi abdomen lay on the other side of his body.

"Andrew Lewis." Raven whispered. She clutched Richard's hand tightly. "Didn't the records say something about a child?"

Richard thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, they had a three month old girl. They haven't found her yet."

There was a long silence.

"Let's look around. Maybe something will turn up." Raven said slowly.

As they walked toward the kitchen Raven gasped and turned her head to Richard. He gave her a questioning glance just before she ran off. She was headed for the unsearched bedroom. He followed her, trying to catch up.

"Raven what's wro-" He stopped mid sentence as she tore open the door to the bedroom. And suddenly, he could hear it. A baby was crying.

He watched Raven as she searched the room, following the wailing of the child. Finally she pulled open the closet door. He was astonished to see a swaddled bundle on the carpeted floor.

"They must've hidden her here when they heard the murderer in the house." Raven concluded, her voice soft. She picked up the small girl. Richard pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed the police chief's number.

* * *

They stood outside waiting for the police to arrive. Raven was comforting the small baby who was apparently hungry. She was cooing to the little girl softly but as the crying got louder Raven's motherly instinct kicked in and the part of her shirt that covered her breasts was suddenly showed off two wet circles. She let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to him on the bench.

Richard smiled at her lovingly. The only reason her body had had that reaction was because of their one month old son who was being watched by Victor at their mansion. Luckily he had a freezer so full of Raven's frozen breast milk that there wasn't room for anything else in it.

He felt Raven's head fall on to his shoulder. He knew she would fall asleep at some point. He watched as two elderly women jogged by. They both smiled at him and he heard one whisper "What a lovely family." before jogging out of sight.

Soon the Chief of police arrived. Richard left Raven asleep on the bench and greeted the uniformed man.

"Richard, what has happened?" The man asked profoundly.

"We've found the daughter sir. She was on the floor of the closet, most likely for protection." Richard stated.

" Good work officer. Those who know the family have announced that the child's name was Caroline Lewis, she is three months old. It seems as if your wife has taken a liking to her. Good." The chief replied gesturing towards Raven and Caroline.

Richard nodded. He watched Raven's chest rise and fall slowly. Caroline lay in her arms clearly exhausted from crying.

"I need you to take the baby home with you for a while. We need to find a suitable foster family or maybe even a family who would like to adopt. Until then I would like you to take Caroline." The man said in a strong, hard voice. "Understood officer?"

"Yes sir." Richard answered. He knew Raven wouldn't like this at all. She wouldn't have enough time to care for two babies.

Surprisingly, the chief said one more thing.

"How would you like to have paid leave Richard? I didn't offer you any when your son was born and I know Raven will want help with this."

Richard gratefully accepted the offer.

* * *

It has been a year since Caroline has been sent to live with the Grayson family. Now, she is being adopted. As the years will go by things will change but Caroline Grayson will never be without family.

* * *

A/N What do you guys think? I thought this up at **2:00 AM** now it is **4:22 AM** and I am finally ready to go to bed and sleep. Please just push button and review. I'm to dang tired to care about flames right now. 


End file.
